Shattered dimensions
by Nexus11
Summary: What if you were told that Scourge travelled to Mobius, not to steal the Master Emerald's power, but to hide from someone he had wronged. Now that someone has found his way to Mobius... and is hell bent on finishing what he started. But what did he start? And where does the sonic team fit in? Shadamy
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me.**

The night was warm and welcoming as the 17-year-old hedgehog known as Amy Rose made her way from her work back to her apartment. Exhausted from a long day, but as cheerful as usual, she walked down the street, humming 'bad blood' to herself, totally unaware of the eyes watching her. These eyes watched her with evil intentions, before quickly scanning the streets around her. "No witnesses" the stranger thought gleefully as he chaos controlled into the alleyway a few feet in front of the pink hedgehog. As Amy past the alleyway the stranger grabbed her, pulled her inside, and placed his hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Amy, thoroughly terrified, looked into the eyes of her assailant and saw the cobalt blue eyes of a hedgehog she knew all too well, "Hey toots" Scourge said, smirking erotically.

He pulled Amy deeper into the alleyway, groping at her clothes while she whimpered in fear of what he was going to do to her. "I am going to enjoy this." He said and started to kiss her neck, only his hand slipped from her mouth. Amy let out the most piercing scream for help, before Scourge backhanded her "Quiet bitch! No-one can hear you." He said and started to undo her dress, while she closed her eyes to fight back the tears. None of them noticed the figure standing in the alleyway entrance, with piercing eyes that glowed a deep red and black quills that shone in the street light. "Sonic!" the figure shouted in anger as he approached Scourge in a fast walk. Scourge backed away from Amy, fear showing on all features of his face. He looked in the figure's direction and said in a trembling voice "No… Not you…" Using Amy as a shield, Scourge drew his knife and said threateningly "Take one more step and I'll kill her." The figure stopped, glared at Scourge, then disappeared. Amy could feel Scourge's sweat dripping from his chin as he frantically looked around for the figure, but found nothing. Shoving Amy to the ground, Scourge made a run for the alley exit, only to get a taste of his own blood as a fist connected with his jaw. He fell on the ground as the figure stepped out of the shadows and over him. "You little shit" the figure said in a familiar voice, before he started beating Scourge into a pulp, with Amy watching and wincing at every blow. The figure looked up, saw Amy, cursed under his breath and said to Scourge, "Be glad I am a gentleman, or else she would have seen you breath your last breath." He threw Scourge underneath the street light, looked at Amy and asked "Are you alright?" Amy nodded and looked past him, towards Scourge, only to see that he is gone. "That's strange." Amy said, tilting her head to one side as she thought out loud. The figure turned to face the street light and, when he saw there was no Scourge, he muttered "Shit! I was so close." He approached the street light, and Amy finally got a good look at the figure and was surprised at who she saw, "Shadow?" she said curiously as she approached him. He turned to face her and she saw an even bigger detail, that he had red ''v" imprint on the tip of his forehead stripe and that his chest fur was a dull grey instead of white, also his eyes were a darker shade of red and he was wearing a black leather jacket. "So that's his name," The hedgehog said, looking down with a nod of recognition and with his eyes closed. "Does he stay close by?" "Yes, he does." Amy answered while fidgeting with her fingers. He opened his eyes and asked "Can you take me to him?" Amy paused for a moment and nodded, and lead the mysterious hedgehog up the road to Shadow's residence, wondering what just happened and what is going to happen it the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's chapter 2, hope you like it. Please review, by the way, I'm sorry that I ended chapter one like crap, hopefully this one is better.**

 _ **Amy's POV**_

I lead the hedgehog down a couple streets, failing miserably at trying to lose him with the right and left turns. Truth be told, I actually forgot where Shadow stayed, but I don't think that fact will help me out anytime soon. It's not like I forgot how his house looks, I just forgot the way to get there. So now I'm just taking random turns at every street intersection, hoping to lose Scourge's nightmare who was walking behind me. Speaking of him and Scourge, it's been plaguing my mind why he called Scourge 'Sonic' when he approached us, "Probably nothing" I said to myself, forgetting for a second that that hedgehog was still following me. "Did you say something?" he asked, his voice deep and smooth. "Just talking to myself." I said and looked at him, his red eyes scanned the area and then took on the form of a frown. "We have been down this street already…" His gaze fixed on me, a low growl emitted from his throat. "… You've been leading me in circles haven't you?" his voice being dangerously low, "Are you trying to lose me?" "No, of course not, I just forgot the path to his house, that's all." I said, lying about the 'not trying to lose him' part. "I see, do you remember how his house looks?" He asked, removing his left glove and placing it in his left jacket pocket. I nodded, and gulped, was he going to kill me? If so, then why did he remove his glove? He approached me and said "Close your eyes and visualise his house in your mind, there is a nerve in the back of your neck that leads directly to the section of the brain that houses your thoughts, I'm going to place my hand on the back of your neck and use your thoughts to chaos control to his place, alright?" I nodded and closed my eyes and visualised us standing in front of Shadow's door. I felt him place his hand softly around the back of my neck. "You ready?" He asked, I nodded my head and took a deep breath. I waited for the words 'Chaos control' to be uttered loudly with pride, instead I heard him whisper them with power, next thing I knew, we were standing on Shadow's porch. Feeling light headed, I fell back, only to be caught by the hedgehog, "Are you ok?" he asked me, a hint of worry in his cold voice. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit dizzy." I said, regaining my balance. "Ah, first time?" He asked, I just nodded and looked at Shadow's house. "There it is, that's where he lives." I said gesturing towards the door. He nodded, placed his glove back over his hand and walked to the door. I was about to leave, when he asked me with a sheepish grin "Can you please ring the doorbell?" I sighed, walked to the door and rang the bell. Instantly he hid next to the door, put a finger to his lips and mouthed the words "Stay put" Confused, I did what he said, and rang the doorbell again. I heard from the other side of the door "I'm coming, damn it!" I heard a pause, and then sound of the door unlocking. The door opened revealing a shirtless Shadow, 'What do you want?' was his intended sentence, before the other hedgehog shoved him back inside and held him against the wall, the hedgehog looked at me and said "Come inside and close the door." I did as he said and flashed an apologetic look at Shadow, whose eyes showed he accepted it, before he growled and shifted his gaze into his famous death glare as he looked at the other hedgehog who remained calm. "Hands. Off. Now!" Shadow said, struggling to get out of the hedgehog's grip. "What is your name?" the other hedgehog asked, face expressionless. "Shadow, who are you?" Shadow spat back, the other hedgehog ignored him and asked a deeper question "How old was Maria Robotnik when she died?" Shadow stopped in half struggle, his eyes growing wide in surprise, then narrowing in anger. "How do you know about that?! Who are you?!" Shadow half asked half shouted. "Answer the damn question." The other hedgehog said, looking at Shadow with a death glare that rivalled the Ultimate Life form's own. Shadow closed his eyes and gave small flinch as the memory returned, he opened his eyes and said "Twelve, she was twelve." The other hedgehog nodded and let Shadow go, "Sorry about that, I had to make sure you weren't an android." Shadow just glared at him, only noticing now that the hedgehog looks almost identical to him. "Your turn" Shadow said, "Tell us who you are and why the hell you look like me." The hedgehog sighed and said "I supposed its fair…." He looked at me "I owe you an explanation…" and then he looked at Shadow "…And I owe you a reason." Shadow grunted his approval and I slowly nodded. The hedgehog took a deep breath and said "My name is Gemini and, in scientific terms, I am Shadow from Moebius…" He looks at Shadow who has an expressionless face on. "… Which makes me your Anti."

 **Don't forget to review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last day of holiday today, better enjoy it while it lasts, here's chapter 3, hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: Shadow and Amy are owned by Sega, Scourge is owned by Archie and Gemini is owned by yours truly**

 _ **Shadow's POV**_

What the hell? An anti-me? An anti-Shadow? First Scourge and now him, why don't they just invite the whole fucking anti-sonic team while they're at it? I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Rose ask "So, you are from Scourge's dimension?" I saw Gemini nod and say "It's similar to yours, only less happy" I sneered at that last part. Gemini changed his gaze to me and gave me a look that asked if I had any questions. I cleared my throat and said "Why are you here, in our dimension?" Gemini simply stated "To kill Scourge before he comes true on his promise." He checked his watch "It's almost dawn, and we need to leave." He turned to Amy and said "I will take you to your residence so you can pack your bags, while Shadow packs up here." I looked at him confused, "What do you mean?" I asked. He looks at me and says "Now that Son…" He paused for a second then corrected himself "…Scourge knows that I'm here, he will find a way to get back to Moebius to get backup so he can take me out." And by backup, he obviously means 'get the rest of the anti-Sonic team.' I think back to my previous thoughts on that subject and realise that I should really watch what I think. While his back was facing me, I had an idea. "If you are Anti-Shadow, then you too would know all forms of combat, correct?" I asked him as I silently reached for my gun, a Heckler and Koch USP.45, that was holstered behind my back. "That is correct." Gemini said, still facing Rose. I smirked, drew my gun, cocked it and drew a bead on him. Faster than I expected, he turned around, grabbed my hands, unloaded the magazine, disarmed me and aimed my gun (Which still had one bullet in the chamber) at me. I looked at him and said "Not bad." He smirked, gave the gun back and said "That's staying here." I took the gun, picked up the magazine, loaded the gun and placed it in a secret compartment hidden behind the door along with its holster. Gemini nodded and gestured Rose, saying "I'm going with her, so she can pack, while you get done here." I nodded and l left for my room to start packing for whatever the hell's going to happen.

 _ **Gemini's POV**_

I removed my glove as I did before, and asked the pink hedgehog "What's your name?" "Amy, Amy Rose." She said. My heart skipped a beat, this is her counterpart, how could I miss it? …How could I forget her? I shook my head to clear my mind of painful memories as I show Amy my bare hand and said "Do you remember what to do?" She nodded and closed her eyes as I close my hand around the back of her neck and saw her thoughts. "Chaos control" I whispered and next thing I know, we were in her apartment and she was running to her room to get her things packed. I made myself comfortable in her lounge and looked around, cutting out the lounge, she had a small kitchen and three rooms. Instead of the expected pink in each of the three rooms, they all had different colours. Her room was pink and blue (for some reason), and medium size. The smallest room was a cream colour with an orange celling while the biggest one was purple and white with red bedsheets, and the kitchen was a silver colour with purple tiles. I looked down and saw colours I knew all too well. The couches were black with a red wool carpet and a glass table, the TV was black and the wooden stand it rested on was mahogany. I got up to go check if she was finished packing, and saw a lot of frames on the wall, curiosity got the better of me and I went to go look at them. One frame showed a blue hedgehog with a heart drawn around him, the other showed the same blue hedgehog posing with a wink and a thumbs up. I looked and the rest of the frames, most of them was the blue hedgehog, this dimension's Sonic, but further down I saw pictures of different people. I skipped the Sonic pictures and went to those ones, seeing the counterparts of my former friends. They were grouped in couples, one frame showed a red echidna blushing while an albino bat was on his back smirking seductively. 'Knuckles and Rouge' I thought, laughing at the echidna's expression. I moved to the next frame and immediately my heart turned to mush when I saw the adorable picture of an orange kitsune kissing a cream coloured bunny on the cheek. 'Tails and Cream, still quite innocent in this dimension.' I thought as I moved to the next frame. Here was a silver hedgehog whose arm was wrapped around a purple cat. 'Even in this dimension, Silver's hair still looks like weed.' I thought, snickering. The last frame surprised me, I saw a black and red hedgehog carrying a pink hedgehog on his back, flashing a genuine smile while the pink hedgehog showed the peace sign. 'This almost reminds me of…' I blocked my thoughts and resisted the urge to cry. Remembering what I was supposed to do, I slowly made my way to her room and waited outside. 'Damn, this female takes long.' So I waited for her, I waited for Amy Rose, I waited for my beloved's counterpart.

 _ **?'s POV**_

I arrived outside his home, I hope he won't try to kill me after he hears what I have to say. I approached the door and knocked on it, after a while it opened and I came face to face with my counterpart. Dropping down on my knees, I raised my hands and said "I come in peace, Sonic." Before he could attack me. The azure hero looked at me in confusion "What do you want, Scourge?" I looked up and said "I need your help…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, you probably have a lot of questions about Gemini, I promise I will explain that part in the next chapter. Thank you to Blackroserocker for being my first reviewer**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill**

 _ **Scourge's POV**_

I've gone to prison, got punched so hard I got twin scars on my chest, I even survived a pissed off Gemini, and here I am, about to die from impatience while my blue Mobius counterpart mused over what I just told him Before I almost started literally banging my head on the table, he said, "So, you're saying that Amy is in grave danger?" Yes! Thank Chaos! He finally gets it… stupid fucker. "Yes I'm saying that." I told him, "Describe Gemini to me." Sonic said, head resting on chin in deep thought. 'Pffft, Sonic thinking, no wonder I smell something burning.' I thought before I said, "Gemini is the definition of insanity, if you thought Rosy was bad, he is worse. He will lure you in under the pretence of kinship and then brutally murder you." Sonic's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. "Oh crap." He said, there is the damn words I was waiting for. "So what can I do to help?" Sonic said, as Tails came in, cleaning his hands from some grease. "I need you to provide me with a way to get back to my dimension." Sonic's expression turned from concerned to pissed off, "Why the hell would I want to do that?!" he exclaimed in anger, as Tails calmed him down. "Only my team is strong enough to dispose of Gemini." I told him, choosing my words carefully before he throws a fucking baby tantrum. Sonic scoffed at me and said "He can't be that bad." I looked at him with my most serious face ever and said "Imagine Super Shadow, with the increased power of the master emerald, going power crazy." Sonic's jaw once again dropped, seeing his stupid face was funny enough, now I'm struggling not to laugh as I kept my face serious. Tails spoke up, "I think I can help." I looked at him "How?" I asked him, interested. "I can whip up a machine that can created a portal to your dimension." Impressive, Miles would be jealous. "How long will that take?" I asked, he paused for a second and said "About a week, max." I nodded and then looked at Sonic, and said "In the meantime, we will look for Amy." Sonic nodded, paused for a second, then said "I am not working with you, I'm more likely to slow down than stand at your side." I resisted the urge to just punch him in the face, the dumbass doesn't see further than a chilidog. I looked at him in a neutral face and said "Well then you better be getting comfortable walking, because Amy is out there with Gemini and most likely Shadow as well." I knew how much Sonic hated Shadow, I knew how jealous he gets when Shadow talks to Amy, and I especially knew how much he doesn't want them to even breathe in the same room, so when I said that fact, the speed dumbass shot up off his seat, anger and jealousy burned in his eyes as he said "Let's go.", and left out the front door. I looked back at Tails and said "Get started.", and then followed my blue counterpart.

 _ **Gemini's POV**_

Finally, she's finished packing. After 2 hours of waiting, she came out with a small backpack with an estimate limit of about two pairs of clothes. I sighed, if she takes this long to pack a backpack I don't want to wait on her when we go on a camping trip. "Come. Shadow is probably waiting for us." I said, wrapped my arm around her waist and chaos controlled back to Shadow's. When we arrived, the door was broken open and I could hear gunshots inside. "Wait here." I told Amy, and silently moved to the entrance. The gunshots stopped, probably reloading, so I have about 5 seconds to find them. "Chaos…Control!" I said and time slowed down, I moved like a wraith and scanned each part of his house, and found nothing. When I got to the living room, there were two guys with silenced pistols firing at Shadow who was pinned down behind the couch, due to my luck, Chaos Control ended right there and I was standing next to one of them. "What the-?" was all he got out before I struck him in the throat, took apart his gun's slide and stabbed him with it. I dropped down, reassembling the gun, span around and put three rounds in his ally, before dropping the gun and calling out to Shadow. "You're safe." I called out and I just heard a grunt as Shadow stood up and dusted himself off. "I could've taken them." He said as he walked past me, towards his room. "Yeah… sure." I said to him, sarcastically. He got his bag out his room and started walking outside. "You coming?" he asked, I nodded and walked outside with Shadow following.

 _ **Amy's POV**_

Where are they?! What happened to them?! Is Shadow ok?! A million thoughts were running through my head as I nervously waited outside. When I saw Gemini come outside alone, I felt my heart sink, then Shadow appeared behind him an I almost jumped with glee. As they exited the door, I felt a strange urge to go and give Shadow a big hug, for some reason. 'It's probably nothing.' I thought as I approached Shadow and worriedly asked him "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" "He would have been if I didn't arrive when I did." Gemini said, smirking. Shadow glared at him and said "I had them." Whatever you say Shadow, but we have to go." Gemini said, his face turning grave after that last part. Shadow nodded his agreement as Gemini placed his hands on both my shoulder and Shadow's. "Chaos control" Gemini said and we teleported away.

 _ **Sonic's POV**_

"The hitmen I hired to kill Shadow failed, fuck!" I said as I paced around my living room while Scourge leaned against the nearby wall. "I told you that they won't work." He said as he adjusted his jacket. "Whatever." I said as I continued pacing around. "Dumbass." He said, looking at me. "What? Do you have a better idea?" I asked him while folding my arms. He nodded and drew a gun, saying "Let's not send other people to do our job…" I offered the gun to me and, as I took it, he finished his sentence "… It's time we kill Shadow from both worlds."


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the chapter everyone's been waiting for (I hope). The truth will be revealed. Also, there will be some bonding. This is a long chapter; don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **Disclaimer: Sonic team is owned by Sega, Scourge is owned by Archie, and Gemini is mine.**

 _ **Amy's POV**_

We arrived in an open plot surrounded by trees, it was nice and spacious, and under one of the trees was a tent. "Welcome to Mi Casa." Gemini said, as he let go of us, and pointed at the tent. "That has enough space for two people, there are two inflatable beds and a battery powered pump inside, I'll sleep in the tree." He explained, then he jumped in the tree above the tent. It was late, so Shadow and I decided to set up our sleeping places, the pump inflated the beds at an exceedingly fast pace. When both were done, we got ourselves ready for bed. "Night." I told Shadow, he looked at me, and for the first time in a long time, he smiled and said "Goodnight Rose." I smiled back, closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

 _ **Tails' POV**_

The machine Scourge asked me to build is coming along nicely, sure it's a big change from plane engines, but I love a challenge. Now I'm taking a break, and having a good old Lucozade, contemplating life… and physics. As I took a sip, a familiar green hedgehog entered the room and took a stare at the machine, clearly impressed. "Can I help you Scourge?" I asked politely, "No thanks, I just wanted to see how the machine was coming along, great job so far." Scourge was complementing me?! Wow! "Thanks!" I said with a big smile on my face. He nodded, then looked at me and said "How far is it until completion?" "42% left." I said, and looked him right in the eyes to show him I mean business, only to see a greedy glint in his eyes, I shrugged it off as it disappeared. "Keep me updated." He said and left.

 _ **Amy's POV**_

" _Quiet Bitch! No-one can hear you!" Scourge said and ripped my clothes off. I looked to the alleyway entrance to find Gemini, but saw no-one. I was helpless, no-one was stopping Scourge from doing his intentions to me. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" Scourge said and close in, all I saw was darkness…_

I woke up in the middle of the night with a start, sweating uncontrollably, and with tears trickling down my face. "It was just a dream." I said softly, hugging my knees. I looked to where Shadow was sleeping, but saw no-one, and the tent flap was open. Curious, I peeked outside and saw Shadow peacefully lying on the grass, while a soft, cool night breeze lazily moved through the air. Should I join him? Nah, I'm probably more of a nuisance than a friend to him anyway. As I was about to pull my head inside, I heard Shadow say, "Rose, why are you still up?" I looked back at him to find that he was sitting up and looking at me. I stayed quiet, hoping he would lose interest, but instead he patted a patch of grass next to him, indicating for me to come sit next to him. I exited the tent, and sat next to him, hugging my knees once again, but this time I did it because I was cold. As if he read my mind, he asked "Are you cold?" I looked at him and, without thinking, I nodded, then he done something completely out of character, he wrapped his arms around me and kept me warm. I could tell he could feel that I was sweating, and that he could see I was crying. "Are you ok?" He asked me. I looked at him and said "I had a nightmare." Bracing myself for the 'you're weak' comment. Instead he asked "What about?" I looked at him, and said "What would have happened if Gemini hadn't arrived." Shadow quizzically looked at me, so I told him the story. "The night I met Gemini, Scourge was about to rape me, Gemini saved me from him and then we came to you." Shadow was speechless, his face was neutral, but I could feel his anger boiling. "That piece of shit." He said, trying to calm himself down, and surprisingly succeeding. He was quiet after that, for a few minutes he said nothing, until he laid back and motioned for me to do the same. As I laid back, he put his arm around me and said "Look up." I did as he said and saw a beautiful sight, the sky was clear and millions of stars filled the sky with light. "Reminds me of home." Shadow said, I knew exactly what he meant as I snuggled closer to him for heat, he didn't seem to mind. The combination of Shadow's heat and the night sounds made me fall asleep again, dreaming peaceful dreams.

 _ **Shadow's POV**_

I carried a sleeping Rose back to her bed, and placed her gently in it. Truth is, I've always had a soft spot for her, I would always take her side in an argument, I would always comfort her when needed. How can that blue baboon hate her? She is the sweetest, most caring person I know. "Stupid faker." I said, before going to bed and sleeping a dreamless sleep.

 **The next morning**

 _ **Shadow's POV**_

I woke up early, as I always do, and I turned to see Rose still asleep, by the looks of it, quite peacefully. I exited the tent to find Gemini waiting impatiently. "Finally, you're awake, let's get started. Do you have your chaos emerald?" get started? For what? "Yes, I do." I said, went back inside, got my emerald out my bag and took my place outside again. "Good." Gemini said and disappeared, I looked around but I couldn't find him, "How could he used Chaos control without an emerald?" I said to myself. Suddenly, something connected with the back of my head that sent me reeling into the ground. I looked at my assailant and saw Gemini. "What the hell was that for?" I asked him, as I got up. "I'm testing your ability." He said as he took off his jacket and threw it to the side, revealing chest hair like mine, only his is grey. "Come on, Shadow." He said in a mocking tone which angered me. I growled at him, but never moved a muscle. "Either you strike first, or I will." He said with a smirk. Pffft, let him try, I am the ultimate lifeform, not even faker is fast enough to hit… a fist connected with my jaw that sent me flying. When I got up from the ground, I was pissed, I lunged at him, only to be backhanded away. I got up and threw a chaos spear at him, but he absorbed it. How the hell? He looked at me and said "You still have much to learn." I scoffed at him, but became neutral when he glared at me. Damn, is that how I look at people too? "But I can teach you." He said as he approached me. I looked at him, and then nodded.

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Person's POV**_

Gemini trained Shadow in three moves: chaos trident, chaos javelin and chaos warp. Chaos trident is a stronger version of chaos lance, when fired, it extends in three different ways. Chaos Javelin breaks up into many shards and homes in on its target. Chaos warp allows the user to travel five minutes back in time, therefore he can predict his opponent's next move. Shadow developed both physically and mentally, now he is humbler and is faster than Sonic. Amy developed as well, Shadow trained her in hand-to-hand combat, she can now take on Knuckles and win. It was night time and they were all sitting around a fire. Meanwhile, Scourge and Sonic were searching for Amy.

 _ **Gemini's POV**_

Should do it now? Or later? I contemplated it, and it was difficult, I've earned their trust, but I like them. Should I tell them who I really am? What I really am? They seem like understanding people. Ah, fuck it. I'm telling them. I looked up and said "Shadow, Amy. I have something to tell you." "Yes?" Amy said and Shadow looked at me quizzically. I took a deep breath and sighed "The real reason for me trying to kill Scourge… is for payback." I said. "Why?" Shadow asked. "He killed her… he killed my Rosy." I said as tears came to my eyes.

 _ **Sonic's POV**_

"They are nowhere to be found." I said to Scourge. "Fuck!" he exclaimed and started punching the ground, with each hit he repeated his words, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuck!" "Calm down." I told him, "Why do you want to find them so badly?" He looked up at me and said. "I want to kill him." "Why?" I asked him "Because he killed Rosy." Scourge said.

 **Sorry for making it long, but who do think is telling the truth, Scourge: The evil Sonic with a lot of tricks? Or Gemini: the insane Shadow with a lot of power?**

 **Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6, hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: Everyone knows**

 **Please review**

 _ **Amy's POV**_

Tears rolled down my eyes as Gemini told us this, Rosy's dead? How cold-hearted can Scourge be? Sure, she was an insane person, but she became insane for him, and he used her. Shadow wrapped his arms around me, giving me comfort. "Tell us what happened." He said, a serious frown adorned his face. Gemini cleaned his face from tears and started explaining. He said, "When I first met Rosy, I fell in love with her. Sure, she was insane, but I didn't care." I giggled when he said this, and he just smiled. "Go on." I heard Shadow say, and I kept quiet. Gemini continued "I couldn't stand how Scourge was just using her, so I distanced myself from them." He paused, and then continued. "I decided to focus on bettering myself in my chaos abilities. It was hard, but I managed to do it. Then the day came when I learnt that I could absorb chaos energy, I was so thrilled." Gemini said, smiling at the memory. "Imagine my excitement when I found out that the ring that turned Rosy insane, used chaos energy." Shadow looked at him, his frown deepening. Gemini continued "That same day, I went up to Rosy and grabbed her rings, absorbing enough energy to drive her back to sanity." I smiled at the thought of a sane Rosy. Gemini said, "After that, we became quite close. We would do everything together, and we never got bored of each other's company… Then it started." "What started?" I asked him, confused. "I started having blackouts, then waking up with everyone around me looking quite scared, Rosy told me I was having schizophrenic episodes and I must go see a doctor. I did what she said, only the doctors couldn't help me. I went to Scourge, but he shunned me away, his behaviour showed that he was jealous of the time I spent with Rosy. So I did the only thing I could…" Shadow nodded his understanding as Gemini completed his sentence. "… I went to the doctor." Why would he go to Eggman? Isn't he worse in Moebius? Gemini continued, "The doctor helped me only because I was the only thing that he could call 'family'." He stood up and indicated the V-shaped scar on his forehead. "This is a mark..." He pointed to his grey chest fur, "…This is a mark…"

Then he removed his jacket and turned around showing white on the tips on the quills on his back. "… And this is a mark." He said and sat back down. "Marks for what?" Shadow asked, barely hiding the curiosity in his voice. Gemini's face became grave as he said "Have you ever wondered why there isn't chaos emeralds in Moebius?" Shadow shook his head and I said "No." Gemini sighed and said, "The doctor took the energy out of the grey emerald, red emerald and the white emerald… And injected it into my body." Shadow flinched at that, before asking "How did you not die of an overload of power?" Gemini said, "Truth be told, Shadow, I have no idea." Then he continued "The doctor then carefully carved out inhibitor rings out of the other four emeralds and placed them on my wrists and legs." Gemini raised his arms and I saw the crystal rings. "No wonder you could use chaos abilities without an emerald." Shadow said. Gemini nodded and said "The injected emeralds gave me control over my body again, while the inhibitor rings prevent me from becoming insane again. If I take them off, however, I don't just get a spike in power, after a minute my insanity returns and I lose control once more." Shadow nodded and said, "All that power will drive you insane." Gemini continued, "Before I went to the Doctor for help, I looked like you Shadow, afterwards, I looked like I do now, but that didn't stop Rosy. It turns out when I came back, that she forgot that she was my friend and kissed me fully on the lips. Ever since then, we were together." I couldn't help but go "Awwwwwww." Shadow smirked, but his face became grave as he asked "Then what happened?" Gemini's face saddened as he said "Scourge got a girlfriend, Fiona Fox, I'm pretty sure you've heard of her. Anyway, they date for a few months and in the end, he married her. I was his best man" I can't even wrap the thought of Sonic settling down around my head, let alone Scourge. Gemini continued "Now Scourge was king of Moebius and Fiona was now queen. If Scourge died, Fiona would have the kingdom all to herself, and she knew that." His tone became dark as he said, "I overheard her planning to poison Scourge's wine that night. I tried to warn him, but he wouldn't listen. So I killed her that night, the night that she wanted to poison Scourge's drink, because I wanted to tell Scourge that she plans to poison him in front of her. Instead, she knocked Scourge out and lunged at me with a knife. I used her blade against her. As Scourge woke up, I stabbed the blade through her." Gemini closed his eyes, and said "Then Scourge made a promise to make me suffer with him. I tried to explain that she wanted to kill him, but he wouldn't listen. So I left him to mourn and went back to Rosy." Tears fell down his eyes as he said, "The following night, Scourge came to my house with a knife behind his back. When Rosy answered the door, he thrusted the knife through her chest right in front of me… and laughed saying 'She tried to kill you.' Then ran away." He clenched his fists. "Ever since then, I have been hunting him. He even told everyone else that I killed Rosy, but that didn't stop me." I gasped, that asshole! He has the cheek to tell everyone that! That fucker! Why I oughta… wait, did I just say asshole… and fucker? I've been around Shadow too much. Speaking of Shadow, he left my side and went to comfort Gemini, placing his hand reassuringly on Gemini's shoulder. Gemini nodded and cleaned his eyes, saying "Thanks, Shad, I needed that." Gratitude filled his eyes. I looked at the two of them and said "I know what we should do now." the sun started to rise as they both asked "What?" I put on a face of determination and said "Tomorrow, we are going to get Scourge."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back. Sorry, I had a writer's block. Hope you like this chapter, and don't kill me for what happens in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Still the same**

 _ **Sonic's POV (While Gemini tells his story)**_

Gemini killed Rosy? That insane, sick bastard! "How did he do it? And why?" I asked Scourge who was still kneeling on the ground, I felt my anger building up. "Gemini was in love with her, so he used his chaos energy to absorb the energy that made her insane. At first, it was fine, a couple weeks later though, Gemini was having bipolar episodes, I could see he was losing it. I tried to help, but he was too stubborn to accept it. Then he finally cracked, and Rosy was around." Scourge said, tears forming at that last part. "Not only that, but after he killed Rosy, he killed my wife Fiona too. Now he is after me." My eyes widened, I need to find Amy and fast. "Come on, we need to keep searching." I said, picking Scourge up, only for him to pull loose. He dried his eyes from tears and said "I have a better idea." I looked at him curiously and asked "What?" He paused, then pulled out his phone and dialled a number. He placed it to his ear as it rang, and I heard a voice pick up on the other side, saying "Scourge, my dear friend, how can I help you?" Scourge grinned and said, "Can I borrow four of your best men? I'm hunting a madman." The man on the other end said "Of course, so long as our secret is kept. Where shall they meet you?" "Sonic the hedgehog's residence." Scourge replied. "They will be there in 5 minutes. Over and out." The man on the phone said and hung up. Over and out? That sounded military. I was about to ask him about that, when he said "Come on, let's go. Race you back." And sped off back home, being me I couldn't say no to a challenge, so I race him back.

 _ **Shadow's POV (After Amy suggested getting scourge)**_

"You know what, Amy? That is a very good idea." I said, grinning evilly, "My thoughts exactly." Gemini said in agreement and got up. I followed and extended a hand to Amy who took it and said "Thanks Shadow, now let's go get that bitch, shall we?" What the fuck? Amy Rose is swearing? Damn, way too much time around me. Gemini and I had the same facial expression: A raised eyebrow with 'Da fuck?' written all over our face. She just laughed and said "Let's go" Gemini blinked twice and placed his hands on our shoulders, saying "Chaos Control." And with that, we left our small sanctuary.

 _ **Tails' POV**_

I just finished the inter-dimensional portal creator, or technically just a tachyon slingshot that will propel Scourge fast enough to collide with the particles of matter and break a hole in the barrier that keeps our dimensions separate, creating a ten-minute breach, long enough for Scourge to get his team. As I cleaned my hands that had been dirtied due to the oil, I heard the doorbell ring. Sonic nor Scourge has arrived back here yet, so I went and answered the door. On the other end were 4 elite GUN soldiers armed to the teeth. The one that looked like their commanding officer said "Scourge said we must come here." I frowned, Scourge has friends in GUN? I thought they hated him. I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Scourge and Sonic arrive. "Ah, gentlemen, glad to see you arrived so quickly, shall we go in for a debriefing?" Scourge said, they all nodded in unison and I gave them space to enter, wondering what Scourge is planning.

 _ **Gemini's POV**_

"Hmm… Scourge can't beat me on his own, he needs his team from our world to at least restrain me, so he would need someone smart enough to build a portal creator, and an ally who can keep up with him…" I said as I start thinking where Scourge could be, while we walked the streets of Station Square. I heard Shadow snap his fingers and say "He is by Sonic's house. Tails is the only one smart enough to build something like that, and Sonic and myself are the only ones fast enough to keep up with him." Amy opened her mouth to say something, paused to think, then said "But doesn't Sonic hate him?" "He might have spun some tale to gain Sonic's trust." I said, clenching my fists. "We have to get to Sonic." Amy said, worryingly. I saw Shadow's face fall a bit, before he regained his composure and nodded. "Well, then. Lead the way." I said, and Amy started running in the direction of Sonic's house, while Shadow and myself followed.

We ran for about 5 minutes before we reached a peach coloured house with a gate around it. Quietly, we slipped through the gate and glided to the door. I was about to bust the door down, when something blew me back and into the gate, but with the amount of force it had, I went through the gate. I hit the ground but as I touched the tar of the road, I was up again, looking for what struck me, only to see 4 of this dimension's GUN soldiers jump out of their hiding spots, one of them holding an C4 switch. They raised their guns at Shadow and Amy, and fired. They both dropped dead and they aimed at me. I closed my eyes and focused on the moment before the C4 blew me back, and said "Chaos Warp!" I felt time warp around me, then stand still. I opened my eyes and saw that I just slipped through the gate and Shadow was helping Amy to get past. Time to do things differently, I closed my eyes and remembered where the soldier with the C4 switch was. I teleported behind him quietly, it seems he was confused as to where I went. I checked his hand, married, that means non-lethal. I struck him on the nerve behind his neck, knocking him out, I then picked up the C4 switch and his pistol and teleported back to where I was, I took the magazine out and cocked the gun, ejecting the one bullet in the chamber. I, then, took a few steps back and blew the door. The other three soldiers came out of their spots and raised their guns, about to fire. Shadow just finished helping Amy through the gate (he isn't slow, I'm just fast) and saw the soldiers. In the blink of an eye, he attacked one and struck him out, then sped to the other two and smacked their heads together, sending them to sleep. I heard clapping in the door and turned to see Scourge clapping and Sonic leaning against the wall, glaring at Shadow. "Beautiful, just beautiful." He said, sarcastically. Shadow lunged at Scourge, only to be struck back by Sonic, who's looking a little pissed off. Sonic's fur started to turn black and his eyes began to turn white, as he turned into dark Sonic, saying "You fucking faker." He walked to Shadow and raised his hand to strike him only to be backhanded away by Shadow, who looked at me and said, "Watch out." I jerked my head back, just enough to dodge Scourge's fist. "Too slow, Sonic." I said, grabbed his fist, pulled him close and elbowed him in the face. He flew back and smacked onto the ground, painfully. I saw Shadow fly back into the gate, growl, then remove his inhibitor rings. I took my eyes off of that battle and brought them back to mine, Scourge got up, and cleaned his nose. I didn't even give him time to speak as I sped towards him and superman punched him in the face, which sent him reeling. As he hit the ground, I pulled him back by his quills and started beating him senseless. "Wait." He said, and I stopped, only for him to sweep me and pick up the soldier's gun that I left only moments ago. He loaded the magazine and aimed it at me. "You suffer with me." He said, raised the gun at Amy, who was watching the entire battle from behind the fence, and fired. "Chaos Control!" I said and time slowed down around me, but the bullet was a .22 caliber, which travels fast, it was already by the gate and was a ruler's length away from piercing Amy's heart. I ran as fast as I could, went through the gate and gave Amy a hug as Chaos control ended and the bullet entered my body.

 _ **Shadow's POV**_

I just sucker punched Dark Sonic when I heard a gunshot. I turned and saw Scourge with a gun, aiming in Amy's direction. Worried, I turned to Amy and saw Gemini collapse on the ground. "NOOOOOO!" I shouted, and ran in that direction, ditching my inhibitor rings in the process. I knelt beside Gemini and said "Gemini…" "Get Amy to safety." He said, took off his emerald rings and clipped them on me. I immediately felt a huge amount of power surge through my body, as I said "What about you?" "Just go!" He said. Amy was still in shock as I picked her up and started running.

 _ **Amy's POV**_

I snapped out of my trance as Shadow started running, seeing a dying Gemini lying on the ground, a dying Gemini who sacrificed himself for me. Shadow stopped and hid us, wanting to see what happened. Sure enough, Scourge and Dark Sonic approached him, with Scourge saying, "My dear Gemini, we've had great times, haven't we? Guess I'll have to find another half for Khaos, right?" "Fuck you." Gemini said. Scourge scoffed and walked away, saying to Sonic "Finish him off." Dark Sonic raised his hand and before he laid the finishing blow. Shadow chaos controlled us away from that place. Guess he didn't want to see him die too.

 **Sorry for such a long chapter. Bet you're wondering who Khaos is, read my next fanfic after this one to find out.**

 **Reviews please**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, first of all, thank you Lyingfoxes for following my story, it means a lot, and secondly this chapter is mainly romance, I am also introducing my version of the Anti-Sonic team in the end. Sorry for being late, been quite busy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and Co but I do own Gemini, and some of Scourge's team members.**

 _ **Shadow's POV**_

Amy must have been thinking of home, because my mind was clear and now we are in her living room. I let go of her shoulder and was about to ask her if she was alright, when she stormed down her passageway, sobbing. Gemini's death has impacted her badly, truth be told, it impacted on me too. Sure, we've only known him for a few days, but it feels like we knew him our whole lives. He bonded with us, became one of us…until Scourge and Faker took him away from us! I clenched my fists and growled as rage and a hint of sadness seethed through my body. Scourge is going to pay, that is a promise! The sound of glass shattering snapped me out of my thoughts, I immediately thought of Amy's safety and rushed to her, only to find her passageway filled with broken glass and all her Sonic pictures either shredded, stabbed or embedded to the wall by something sharp. I stood speechless for a moment, until I saw blood and got worried. There was a blood trail, so I followed it and it lead to her bedroom, but her door was closed. I tried opening it, but it was locked from the inside. Now, thoroughly pissed off and worried, I took a few steps back and broke down the door, seeing a still sobbing Amy sitting on her bed, bleeding from her knuckles. I sat beside her, wrapped my arms tightly around her in a hug, and kissed her on the forehead, saying "It's going to be alright. Just let it loose." She immediately buried her face in my chest and let everything flow out, some tears even dripped from my eyes. After we were done, I picked her up bridal style, and walked to the bathroom to clean her hands.

 _ **Amy's POV**_

I stopped crying as we reached the bathroom, I'm surprised he knew where it was, must've done some observing while I assaulted my Sonic pictures. Sonic, that blue baboon, I see now why Shadow calls him faker, he is a fake hero and a useless waste of fur… Damn, I think I have been having a little too much time with Shadow, talk about an overdose of ultimate lifeform. I snapped back to reality as Shadow disinfected my wounds, which burned like hell. After about 2 minutes, he finished and reached for the bandages, but before he wrapped the bandages around my hands he lightly kissed my knuckles. I felt a tingling, warm sensation run through my body as tried not to blush. I failed.

 _ **Shadow's POV**_

I wrapped the bandages around her hand, hiding my flushed face. Why the hell did I just kiss her knuckles? Am I trying to get myself rejected? Why did I even fall for her when I know she wants faker? I sighed as I finished bandaging one hand. "What is it?" She asked, not trying to hide the curiosity in her voice. I looked up and found myself drowning in her beauty, now I remember why. "It's nothing, Amy, really." I said, and went back to bandaging her hand.

 _ **Amy's POV**_

I grabbed his chin softly, making him meet my gaze once more, and said "Something's bothering you." He moved his eyes and asked "Why would you say that?" I paused, before saying, "You aren't making eye contact with me, you're more quiet than usual, and you called me by my first name." I could see that in his mind, he was cursing himself out for being so ignorant. He finished bandaging my hand and said, "It's nothing." Before I could argue, he got up and walked away, leaving me sitting there with my thoughts. In a split-second, I shot up and followed him, saying "Shadow the Hedgehog, you will tell me what's wrong even if I have to interrogate you." I heard him snicker before saying "I'd like to see you try." Ok, then. Challenge accepted. I tackled him from behind and when we hit the ground, I placed my fingers on the pressure points on his back. "Tell me." I said with venom in my voice. "No." He said with equal ferocity. I pressed the pressure points and I could feel him tense up in pain. I kept pressing for a minute then I stopped, he relaxed. I was pretty sure, I heard him curse before he said arrogantly "Is that all you've got?" I growled, flipped him on his back and was about to beat the shit out of him, when I saw he was smirking. "What?" I said, forgetting about my anger for a second. "You used the pressure points I taught you." He said, a proud but teasing tone crept into his voice. Now that I think about it, he did teach me that. I got so lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice that he slipped his hands free. He flipped me on my back, and then pinned me down, saying playfully "The student will never beat the master." I laughed, and for the first time in a long time, so did he. I expected it to be a rough, wheezy cackle, but it was deep and smooth. Almost hypnotic. I gazed deep into his eyes, they are so beautiful, and radiant, how have I not noticed them before? Come to think of it, Shadow is quite naturally built, and I like it, Sonic is a little chubby now that I think about it. Shadow also looks much better in facial features too… Why am I checking Shadow out? It's out of character for me, but then again, Shadow being playful is also out of character. Every time I look at Shadow, I feel so drawn to him, like a magnet to metal, even when I was still after Sonic. I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't realise Shadow was up and walking to the couch. I laid there for a few seconds, contemplating the emptiness I felt after he got up, an emptiness like the void. Why am I feeling like this? Do I have feelings for Shadow? I got up and walked to the couch as Shadow sat down. I sat down next to him, and concentrated on my body's reactions towards him. Butterflies fluttered about in my stomach, and snakes squeeze around my throat, preventing my use of voice. Oh crap, I do have feelings for him! These are all symptoms of me liking him, but does he like me back? He was never one to show emotion, always the stone cold one out of all of us. There is only one way to find out, I bit my lip when I thought about it. Here goes nothing… I took a deep breath and let it out quietly, don't want to attract attention to myself, else the whole thing is blown. Ok… 3… 2… 1… do it! I climb on his lap and before he could say anything, I softly placed my lips on his.

 _ **Shadow's POV (Five seconds before Amy kissed him)**_

Peace and quiet, how I missed you. I took a deep breath and let it out through my nose. I was about to close my eyes for some rest when I felt something climb on me. I was about to curse Rose out for continuously annoying me, until I felt her soft lips on mine and my brain just exploded. I could feel the tenderness of her feelings and her fragile heart. It was as if we were one. I gave from my end, and I was surprised when she gave double my ferocity back. It continued like that throughout the night, we never stopped kissing, it was our little pillar of light in our world surrounded by darkness.

 _ **Tails' POV**_

"You ready?" I asked Scourge as Sonic and myself hooked him up to the interdimensional portal jumper. "Yip." He said and gave the signature thumbs-up. "Remind me why we have to do this? Gemini's gone." Sonic said, tapping his foot impatiently. "Gemini trained Shadow and gave him his emerald inhibitor rings. So, Shadow, now, has stronger moves with an unlimited source of power. And he wants to use that to kill us." Sonic made that "Oh" face and leaned on a nearby wall, waiting. I stepped back and activated the jumper. "3…2…1…GO!" I said, and Scourge sped forward, smashing through the barriers that separated ours from theirs. It created a breach in which Scourge travelled through to his world. "He only has 10 minutes before I shut this thing down." I told Sonic, who snickered and said "He'll be back in about five minutes." And so we waited. As Sonic predicted, Scourge came back with an almost identical version of our team. Scourge looked at them, then at us, saying, "This is my team. Team… meet me from this world… Sonic… meet my team." He pointed at Anti-Miles who was glaring at me, "You know him already, although he now goes by the name Twin-spin." He pointed at Anti-Knuckles, "You know him too, but now he is known as Spikes." He, then gestured Anti-Silver "Meet Mercury…" then his gesture shifted to Anti-Blaze "…And his girlfriend, Embers." He, then, shifted his gaze to Anti-Rouge "And, introducing, the beautiful Ladrones the bat…" Then to Anti-Omega "…And the A.L.P.H.A. prototype." I stood amazed at how similar they looked to us. This is going to get confusing… and messy. I saw the sadistic smile that Sonic and Scourge were sharing as Scourge said "Let us go kill a faker, shall we?" Yip, going to get really messy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating in a while, lack of Wi-Fi. Okay here is Chapter 9.**

 ** _Shadow's POV_**

I woke up, my mind at rest and my heart at peace. Rays of sunshine poured through the curtains as I got up to stretch. It seems like I fell asleep on the couch, which begs the question, where is my Rose? "Rose?" I called out, my voice echoed through her home. No response. I called her name again, still nothing. Now I'm getting worried, and I'm the Ultimate Lifeform, I'm not supposed to get worried. I looked everywhere in her home. Nothing. I arrived back in the living room, muttering to myself, "If Faker has her, I swear, I will fucking…" Just then, I heard the front door open and turned to see her enter with groceries. I breathed a sigh of relief and went to help her. "Morning…" She said with a smile, "… You looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to wake you up." I took the groceries from her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "It's ok, although for a second, you had me a little worried." I told her. as I put the groceries down in the kitchen, she started laughing, "What's so funny?" I asked her. "You? Worried?" She asked, wiping tears from her eyes, "That's hard to imagine." I just shook my head. She strolled up to me and gave me a long kiss on the lips, her hands were wrapped around my neck as she gave, and did she give. We broke and she whispered in my ear "I have the entire day planned for us ahead. Don't worry, it's far from where Scourge and Sonic will look for us…" I nodded but couldn't help but shake this feeling of anger and the urge to avenge Gemini. Amy noticed this as well, and reassured me. "I know how you feel…" She started, "…And I feel the same way too, it's just that it might cloud our judgement and we might do stupid things while thinking emotionally…" I sighed, knowing she was right, pissed off that I couldn't do anything about it. On the bright side, at least I have her, and no-one is going to take her away from me.

 ** _Sonic's POV_**

Scourge was briefing the Anti-Sonic team on what to do, while Tails and I came up with a plan to get the emerald rings off Shadow. Tails seems a little off today, he is constantly avoiding me and when I talk to him, he shuts me out. Even now, he is keeping his distance. I approached him and asked him "Hey buddy, what's wrong?" "Nothing." He said, bluntly. "Come on Tails, you can tell me anyth…" He interrupted me with a voice filled with attitude "I know; I just don't want to." I just snapped, I don't know why, I don't know how, but I just did. I grabbed Tails by the throat and slammed him against a nearby wall. I felt myself changing into Dark Sonic again as I shouted at Tails "Don't you ever show me attitude again, or I swear I'll…" The little bastard had the nerve to interrupt me again, "You'll what!? Huh!? Snap my neck!? Go ahead, you dickless…" Then he said the word, "…Faker!" and I saw red.

 ** _Amy's POV (That evening)_**

"Today was lovely Rose, thank you so much." Shadow said and kissed me on the cheek as we walked back to my place. I blushed and snuggled up against him as he put his arm around my waist. "Anytime, Shadow." I said and we continued walking back to my place. Home was in sight so I decided to let go of Shadow and fish my keys out my bag, only to hear Shadow exclaim "What the hell?!" and to feel him zoom off. I looked up and saw him by our front porch nursing something in his hands, or someone. I rushed to his side and saw a badly beaten, cut, and bruised Tails bundled up into a ball in Shadow's arms. "Tails…" I hear Shadow solemnly say as he picked Tails up and motioned for me to open the door. I did so, and he entered, moving towards the lounge and placing Tails on the sleeper couch. I closed and locked the door and ran to the bathroom to get the medical kit, while Shadow assessed Tails' wounds. I made my way back to the lounge, but hid away when I heard Shadow say "Tails, when your plane broke down and I helped you fix it because Faker was out of town, what was the first thing I said when you showed me how bad your plane's condition was?" Tails laughed weakly and said softly "You said nothing, but your face said everything." Shadow gave a small genuine smile and said "Just checking if you're the real Tails…you can come out now Rose." I came out of hiding, embarrassed, and tossed the medi-kit to Shadow who caught it with one hand and placed it on the ground. "Tails, your external damage is bad, but your internal damage is way worse. I'm going to use chaos energy to heal you, is that ok?" Tails nodded, and closed his eyes and Shadow placed his hands on Tails' wounds and said "Chaos Heal!" Tails gritted his teeth and tensed up for a few seconds, before he completely relaxed, and Shadow removed his hands revealing no more wounds. Tails sat up, flinching with every move. "I forgot to say, you're still going to feel it for a few hours." Shadow said and gave Tails painkillers from the medical kit. Tails nodded and took the pills, while Shadow took a deep breath then asked, "Now, who did this to you?" Tails closed his eyes and tears came as he said "…Sonic…" I was shocked, Sonic would never hurt Tails, but that blue hedgehog isn't Sonic, not anymore. Shadow growled, and said "That blue baboon has hurt his last friend. It's time to end this." Then we heard a knock on the door, I whipped out my piko-piko hammer and walked to the door as Shadow turned the couch in a way that hid both him and Tails. I opened the door and saw a familiar kitsune, that has also been beaten and bruised badly. "Tails?!" I exclaimed, loud enough for Shadow and the other Tails to hear. "Amy, I need your help…" He said, "…Sonic, Scourge and I built a machine that allowed Scourge to get his team from his dimension. He has Anti-Miles Prowler posing as me, and the rest of the team hunting me, can I come inside?" "Sure, anything for a friend." I said and let him inside.

 ** _Shadow's POV (before Amy opened the door)_**

I indicated to Tails that he must keep quiet and he nodded as I prepped myself to chaos control behind this person and snap their neck, that is, until I heard Rose say "Tails?!" I looked at the Tails in front of me and narrowed my eyes. The Tails in front of me shook his head and mouthed the word "Anti-me" I nodded, then heard the Tails at the door say that there was an imposter running around, being him. I looked at the Tails in front of me and scanned for the tinniest thing that could indicate that he isn't our Tails, something that only I would see. I found nothing, which means the bastard at the door was the imposter. Then I heard Rose say that he can come in, and then I heard the door close and after that, Rose's scream. I jumped out of cover and saw the imposter holding Rose as a shield and holding a knife to her throat. "Give me Tails, and I'll let her live." Miles, the imposter, said. I looked at Rose and nodded, then said to Miles, "5…" He frowned "…4…" I continued, "Stop fucking around, Hedgehog and give me Tails." He said, I started to approach him slowly, "…3…" I continued, He started to freak out. "…2…" I picked up my pace, "…1…" I finished a few steps in front of him. Rose grabbed the wrist with the hand holding the knife, and twisted it, causing him to drop it. She caught the knife with her foot and flicked it towards me to catch while she judo-hip-tossed Miles in front of her. I corkscrewed, catching the blade and then throwing it back at Miles, right on target. The blade pierced his thigh, severing the tendons, Rose closed his mouth to muffle the scream. I removed the blade then Rose removed her hand. "What are Scourge and Sonic planning?" I asked him. He laughed at me, but kept quiet. I applied pressure to his wound, then said "I am not repeating myself…" He continued laughing then said "You're too late, everything is in set…" My GUN wrist communicator beeped, and the Commander's face appeared on the screen. "Shadow, you should turn on your TV…" "I'm a little busy, Commander." I told him, his face looked solemn as he repeated himself, "Shadow, turn on the TV." I sighed, "Yes, sir." I said and nodded to Tails who was watching from behind the couch. "Ah, there you are, Handsome…" Miles said to Tails, before I kicked him in the face, saying "Shut up." Tails put the TV on and we all saw Westopolis in chaos. The news reporter was saying something about how the Sonic team betrayed us and how dangerous they are. The cameraman managed to get some footage on one of the buildings and on it was my symbol. "They're calling you out Shadow…" The Commander said, I nodded, then made my decision. "I have to go." I said walking towards the door, only to be stopped by Rose's hammer. "No, I won't let you." She said, tears filling her eyes. The Commander was on her side, as he said "Shadow, you are my only link to Maria, we're like family. Please don't do this." I sighed before I said, "Don't you get it? If I don't go, millions will die. This is my decision to make." "Then I'm coming with you." Rose said, I stopped her, "It's too dangerous for you. Stay here and protect Tails. Commander, please do me this favour and help guard this house." He nodded and said "Be careful, Shadow." Rose was crying her heart out, so I raised her chin, and kissed her softly, before saying "I'll be fine." "You better be…" She said and then tightly hugged me. As she let go, I walked to the door and before I opened it I heard "I love you." I turned to face Rose, smiled, then replied "I love you too." Then I sped off to where I've been called

 ** _Tails' POV_**

As Shadow left the house I pulled out my phone (At least Sonic didn't break that) and dialled a number, "Come on, come on come on…" I said as it rang. The phone on the other end got picked up and a familiar deep voice on the other end said "Hello?" "Hey, it's me." I said, "Tails, you know I'm supposed to dead right?" The person said, "Yeah, I know, sorry, it's just that…have you seen the news?" "Yeah…I saw it…Those bastards…For a second I thought they were calling me out but then I realised it's Shadow. I know he isn't stupid enough to go there, why do you ask?" The person said, "Um…" I started, but the person interrupted me. "Oh, shit…He went out there didn't he? That's why you called me?" "Yip." I said. "That dumbass needs my help; he is going to get himself killed." The person said and hung up. I breathed a sigh of relief, 'At least Shadow will have backup, and the Anti-Sonic team is going to get the best of both worlds…' I thought to myself and smiled as I put my phone away.

 **Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Shadow's POV**_

I arrived in Westopolis and saw the streets destroyed and most of the buildings on fire, the city looked worse than it did when the Black Arms invaded. "Whoa…" Was all I could say before they arrived. I turned to face the Anti-Sonic team standing behind me, led by both Scourge and Sonic. "Hey Shadow, how are you?" Scourge said with an arrogant smirk. I can't wait to wipe that off his face. "What do you want?" I asked them straight, Sonic just laughed, then said "We just wanted to see an old friend, what's wrong with that?" The rest of the Anti-Sonic team just glared at me. I glared back, then said "Hmph, I don't have time for this…" I turned around and started walking in the opposite direction, while counting down in my head, "…3…2…1…" I backflipped just in time to dodge a charging Anti-Knuckles, who was quite pissed that I predicted his move. I landed, and before he could charge at me again, I hit him with a Chaos Spear, sending him reeling back. I felt myself being raised in the air then getting hit with a fireball as Anti-Blaze and Anti-Silver stepped in. I collapsed on the ground, back smoking. Anti-Silver raised his hand to telekinetically pick me up again, but Sonic stopped him, saying "You haven't even introduced yourselves to Shadow yet, do that first, then kill him." Anti-Silver smirked, picked me up telekinetically and turned me to face him and the rest of his team. "I'm Mercury…" Anti-Silver said, then pointed at Blaze and said "…This is Embers…" He then pointed to Anti-Knuckles who just recovered from my Chaos Spear "…That's Spikes…" my attention was casted towards Anti-Rouge and Anti-Omega, "And that is Ladrones the bat and the A.L.P.H.A prototype." Mercury finished then looked at Sonic and asked "Can we kill him now?" Sonic gave an evil smile then said "Of course…" Mercury returned the smile before throwing me towards a nearby building. This is going to hurt.

 _ **?'s POV**_

I just arrived on the outskirts of the battlefield, crouching to avoid being spotted. I saw Mercury throw Shadow into a nearby building, reducing it to rubble, while the rest of the team got ready to fight. The A.L.P.H.A prototype's one hand changed into a grenade launcher and launched a grenade in between the rubble, only for it to launch itself back, the grenade hit the A.L.P.H.A prototype in the chest, blowing up and sending A.L.P.H.A flying. Shadow, then, appeared behind Mercury and roundhouse kicked him in the head before Chaos controlling above the entire team, sending a chaos trident towards the middle of them then clenched his fist. The Chaos trident split into its three parts and attacked Embers, Ladrones and Spikes. Mercury recovered and tried to use his powers to attack Shadow, but Shadow was gone. Mercury was then blasted into the rubble that Shadow was once in, by a chaos spear. Shadow was standing behind him, eyes were glowing ghost blue, but the colour faded. "He used Chaos Warp…" I said to myself, grinning like an idiot. Shadow started to approach the rubble, when I saw the A.L.P.H.A prototype recover, change his arm into a laser gun and aim it at Shadow. I Chaos controlled in front of A.L.P.H.A and backflip kicked him in the face, sending him up, when I landed, I fired a Chaos Javelin towards him and squeezed a fist. The chaos Javelin flew past A.L.P.H.A, split into hundreds of massive chaos shards and came raining down on him as he landed back on the ground hard. His robotic body jerked like someone being filled with lead shot from a gun that can carry 100 bullets. When the last shard hit him, his body was smoking and his systems powered down. He didn't completely shut down though, he initiated sleep mode, which us organics refer to as unconscious. The entire Anti-Sonic team, including Sonic and Scourge, turned to face me displayed the reaction I've come to enjoy on their faces: Fear. Even good old Mercury, who climbed out the rubble, had a face that shows he is seeing his worst nightmare. Shadow turned to face me and his face displayed one of shock, as he said my name, "…Gemini?"

 _ **Shadow's POV**_

"What the hell?! I thought you were dead!" I shouted at Gemini as I grabbed Mercury by the hair and threw him into Embers. "Long story…" Gemini said, ducking under Spikes' fist and sending a Chaos trident into Sonic, Scourge and Ladrones, "…I promise to tell you later, but right now focus on fighting." Gemini finished as he elbowed Spikes behind the head, knocking him out. Ladrones and Embers came for me and Mercury went for Gemini. "Ladies…" I said as they approached me, poised for the kill. I cracked my knuckles then finished my sentence with my hand stretched out, "…May I have this dance?" Embers lunged at me with flaming hands, intending to hit me, but I dipped under her arms and gave her an uppercut to the face, sending her flying back. As Embers collapsed, I approached Ladrones, who said "You know it's rude to hit a lady." "You're no lady, Ladrones." I replied, dodged her 5 fists of fury, then struck her in the throat. She stepped back, coughing and spluttering and I finished her off with a corkscrew heel kick. As she collapsed on the ground I saw Gemini casually dodge Mercury's lunge and strike him in the back. Mercury got up and tried to use his telekinesis to pick Gemini up, but all Gemini did was approach him, saying "Come on, Merc. You're supposed to know that that doesn't work on me." When Gemini came in an arm's length of Mercury, Mercury made a desperate attempt to try and take Gemini down one last time, and it didn't end well for him. Next thing I knew, Mercury was on the ground and Gemini was casually dusting himself off. He chaos controlled next to me then said, "Time for the big finish…" He placed his hand on my shoulder and I immediately knew what he intended to do.

 _ **Sonic's POV**_

I had no idea what they were planning, but it ends now. Scourge and I lunged towards Shadow and Gemini only to hear them utter the word that we all dread, in unison: "Chaos Blast!" Scourge and I flew back; our bodies were searing in pain as we were blown back by the doubled intensity of the Chaos blast. It ended and the entire team was flung back into the surrounding buildings. I was grimacing in pain, my body was smoking, and I could barely open my eyes, but I still saw what happened next. Shadow approached Scourge, grabbed him by the quills and flung him towards Gemini, who grabbed him by the neck and slammed him down on the ground so hard, it formed a mini-crater. "You bastard!" Gemini said and started beating Scourge to a pulp. "Let's see how you like it when the team is hunting you…" Gemini said, Scourge just laughed in his face and said "You have no proof." Gemini removed both his gloves, grabbed the back of Scourge's neck then touched the back of Shadow's. "Now I do." Gemini said as he stole every single one of the memories of the Rosy incident, and transferred it over to Shadow's mind, both was done via the nerve. Scourge's face turned to horror as Shadow ran around and transferred every single memory to each and every one of us. When Shadow transferred it to me, I saw how Scourge lied to me, and how gruesomely he killed Rosy.

 _ **Gemini's POV**_

I managed to Chaos control everybody to Sonic and Tails' house, where Tails told me he built the tachyon slingshot. I told Shadow to heal my team and he did so, and boy were they pissed. I called Tails and told him to bring Amy and Miles with him when he came. They arrived in seconds, Amy was first shocked to see me, then relieved. Shadow transferred the memories over to Miles and he, too, became pissed. Tails activated the slingshot and I approached Mercury, asking "Can you take him back to Moebius and teach him a lesson?" Mercury nodded, then said "Sorry, for what happened all these years." I reassured him, "No hard feelings." Mercury nodded, grabbed the injured Scourge by his neck and motioned for the rest of the team to follow him. He took one last look at me and said "I'll see you around Gemini." He, then, sped forward, shattering the dimensional wall and disappearing back into Moebius with the rest of the team following. Tails turned the slingshot off and portal was closed. I turned to Shadow who was being bombarded by apologies from Sonic on how Scourge indoctrinated him with lies. I expected Shadow to backhand him away, but instead he accepted the apologies but threatened Sonic to never let it happen again. Amy, then, invited us all to her place for supper like nothing just happened and we all agreed like nothing just happened. Mobius is my new home now; these people are my new friends; I expect my new life is going to be full of surprises. Before we left, I took one last look at where the portal to Moebius used to be and said one sentence before leaving to join my new family: "Give him hell."


	11. Epilogue

**This is the epilogue, thanks for all the support. It really motivated me.**

 _ **Shadow's POV**_

It has been a few days since the incident with Scourge and the Anti-Sonic team, Westopolis is recovering quickly due to the real Sonic team helping out. In a few weeks, Westopolis will be back in shape and life can continue as always. Gemini stayed with us on Mobius, Sonic allowed him to join the Sonic team, after explaining the entire incident to the rest of the gang. It's funny how the entire team except Sonic, Tails, Rose and Myself were out of Mobius at the time. Knuckles and Rouge were on Angel Island, Omega was aiding team Chaotix on a mission, Cream and her family (including Big) went to Hawaii on holiday and Silver and Blaze went back to the future to see how it was holding up. It was entertaining watching their facial expressions when Sonic and Gemini explained the story to them, but in the end, they welcomed Gemini like a long lost brother. We decided to eat by Sonic's that night, at least he didn't serve chilli dogs, I would've shot him on the spot. We were seated around the dining table, laughing, socialising and enjoying life when a thought came to mind. "Hey, Gemini. How did you survive the 'Scourge and dark Sonic' onslaught? I mean, we saw Dark Sonic about to kill you before we left, how are you still alive?" Gemini laughed at the memory and Sonic looked guilty. "Remember when I told you about how I become insanely powerful when my rings come off, but I also become a bloodthirsty animal?" Gemini asked me, I nodded and he continued, "Scourge also knew this, imagine how he pissed his pants when I showed him my rings were off. He didn't even think to tell Dark Sonic to quickly finish me off, he just ran. Dark Sonic followed him." "Then how are you still in control?" I asked him, curious. He raised his arms and I saw my rings. I remembered how I took them off to fight Dark Sonic, but forgetting them there. The entire team started laughing, but I didn't know why, that is until Rose showed me the picture of my facial expressions when I realised what happened. "Assholes…" I said, but I was smiling. Everyone continued socialising, Rose grabbed my hand and kissed me on the cheek, Gemini looks like he is feeling quite at home, even Omega was enjoying himself. Everything was perfect, until Eggbots broke through the front door, surrounded the table and stabbed everyone. I closed my eyes and before one stabbed me, I whispered "Chaos Warp." I felt time and space warp around me as I returned to the moment five minutes before. I glanced at Gemini and saw the outline of his eyes glowing blue, the symptom of Chaos Warp. He winked at me and we both got up, positioning ourselves opposite the front door, Gemini's… My rings started to glow blue as I charged up Chaos Control, Gemini's eyes were glowing the same colour. "What are you two imbeciles doing?" Knuckles said, smiling. We put our index finger to our lips to keep them quiet as we counted down in our heads '5…4…3…2…1…' The Eggbots broke through the door and time slowed down for Gemini and myself. We easily picked off every single one of them before Chaos Control ended. As the last one collapsed, the whole group stood in awe as Gemini and I dusted ourselves off, Silver spoke up "How did you guys know?" "You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Gemini said and ran outside, then rest of us followed him and we saw the good old doctor standing outside in his eggcrusher. "Ah! My favourite enemies! How are we all doing today?" We all kept quiet, even Sonic didn't say anything. It seems they wanted the Doctor to notice Gemini, before they did anything. "Why so quiet? Did I say something wrong?" The doctor said, deep in thought. Sonic finally spoke up "We've got a new member, and I think you're going to like him." He said. I was surprised, that wasn't a usual Cocky Sonic answer. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the doctor say, "What do you mean? I don't see any new members…" He leaned closer to try and see us better, "…I see Shadow, Rouge, Amy, Sonic, Shadow… Wait what?!" The entire team grinned evilly, especially Gemini. "…T…T…Two Shad… Two Shadows…" The doctor stammered, as his worst nightmare just came true. We slowly started approaching him and his creation, only to see them back away, "I just realised I left the stove on, I'll be back in a jiffy." He said and turned to run, but it was too late. Gemini and I were waiting for him one side, while the rest of the Sonic team approached him on the other side. I cracked my knuckles and Gemini did the same. This is going to be fun.

 **Please let me know what you think of** _ **Shattered Dimensions**_ **in general. Thank you again for all the support.**


End file.
